


Thief in Fur

by Worship_The_Potato



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Animal, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worship_The_Potato/pseuds/Worship_The_Potato
Summary: As a squirrel, Dexter possessed many natural enemies, seen as a snack before the big meal of the day. His Master may have domesticated him but he still possesses his devilish enjoyment for trouble.Or,The small adventure of a squirrel with an obsession for shiny and pretty objects, and zero sense of self preservation, tries to steal coins, guarded by a wolf.
Kudos: 2





	Thief in Fur

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1AM and I should have been asleep hours ago, but I'm not so this exists because I had to. Not edited, not beta'd, it just... *exists* 
> 
> And squirrels are cute. If you have cute squirrel images please let me know theyarebabies

Leaves rustled, wind sliding between each branch of the tree little Dexter sat on. He squeaked softly, watching the hut below as The Big Man planned his departure into town. Laying nearby, his companion, a mighty and fierce wolf, watched him prepare, her yellow eyes relaxed and sad as she watched her Master prepare for his trip.

Dexter had been present when the man returned one day. The Big Man shook, holding his traded goods in a crushing grip, only to throw them to the ground and cuddle the wolf, crying.

Dexter didn't take his shiny coins that day.

However, today was different. The Big Man was getting prepared to leave. The coins were out in the open.

Slowly, the sneaky squirrel crept down the tree, heart beat growing rapid in excitement. He would bring the coins back and give them to his Master, his best friend, Rhye.

Once Dexter felt the earth underneath his paws, he paused, looking from The Big Man to the wolf, the former approaching the large, powerful beast to gently rub her, which gave the furry thief his opening.

He darted up, barrelling into the bag of coins and knocking them over, chest heaving as he grabbed as many shinies as possible, which ended up being four.

"No! No, no, no!" The Big Man Yelled, surprise and shock bubbling in his throat. "Drop that!"

The moment he heard the wolf move, Dexter took off, screeching like a mad-squirrel, wolf hot on his heels. He raced into the hut, using the tight space to his advantage. Hopping from the table to a shelf, and then to the bed, he glanced behind him every now and then, spotting the wolf knocking items over, and hindering her own movements.

The Big Man was inside now, frustrated and disenchanted.

Dexter tore off, out the door in two seconds flat. Quickly, he scrambled up a tree, using the top branches to travel.

Once pleased with the distance between them, he paused and looked back, pride welling in his chest.

He, Dexter Von Rhyeson the Third, had shinies.


End file.
